Sonny With A Chance Of Vacations And Mind Reading
by Swaggin'withthe-illest
Summary: The So Random and the MacKenzie Falls cast are going to Hawaii! What will happen there?  Will Channy Happen? Who's Alison?  Well You'll just have to find out! Read and Review Please!
1. Getting to Hawaii

Hey guys ! This is my second story so I am sorry if it's bad !

Disclaimer:Has Channy happened yet ? No ? Then I don't own SWAC ……………………….

Sonny with a chance of vacations and mind reading

Sonny's point of view

Today was not so great, why? Because I just found out that So Random is going on a vacation to Hawaii! But the bad news is MacKenzie Falls is coming too.

"All So Random and MacKenzie Falls cast members please report to the prophouse" the intercom went off. I'm guessing Marshall needs to speak to us. I headed down to the prophouse to see what Marshall needed to talk to us about. The MacKenzie Falls cast was already there, so was my cast . I sat down beside Tawni on the couch as Marshall approached in front of us.

"Now as you all know, you are all going on a trip to Hawaii. What I called you down for was to tell you that there isn't enough cabins to have one to ourselves so you will have to be paired with another person. So in cabin 1, is Tawni and Portlyn."As Marshall stopped I could hear Tawni and Portlyn groan. Marshall went on." cabin 2 is Nico and Ferguson. Cabin 3 is Zora and Marta. In Cabin 4 is Grady and Skylar." Uh-oh, but the only ones left are me and.." and lastly in Cabin 5 Sonny and Chad." Marshall said making my day more worst than it already was. "What ! Why do I have to be the one stuck with Chad !"I started to complain. Why me?

"I'm sorry Sonny but I couldn't pair you up with anyone else." Marshall said and left. The MacKenzie Falls cast left the prophouse. Well, I guess I should start packing for this horrible trip….

Chad's point of view

Why did I have to be stuck with Sonny? Chad Dylan Cooper should have a room to himself!_Stop talking to yourself in third person. _Be quiet other me! _And why are you sad that you're stuck with Sonny?_Why shouldn't I be sad that I'm stuck with her? _Well duh, Chad you like her!_Pshh, What? Chad Dylan Cooper does not like someone from Chuckle city!_Keep thinking that Chad! Come on don't deny it! _Ok so maybe I do like her, just a little little little little bit.._Chad.._Ok a lot I like Sonny Munroe a lot!_Thats better! _"Chad, you like Sonny from chuckle city?"said Ferguson. Uh-oh, did I say that part out loud? "Yes you did"Ferguson too!"Pssh, no I don't like Sonny!"I tried to lie to him, maybe he'll but it!."Don't lie'Or not…"Don't worry man, I won't tell anybody, and it's ok with me,she seems pretty nice!"Does he really mean that?"Yes I really mean that!"I should really learn to say things in my head better."Yeah you should!"Ferguson said then left.

Tawni's point of view

Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck with that Portlyn girl! She better not touch anything of mine! And shouldn't she have took my advice to moisturize and exfoliate? I hope she did. Oh well, time to start packing. Oh I can't forget my coco moco coco lipstick! There's Sonny. She looks sad, I should ask her why. Is it me or am I starting to care, oh I know I'll ask her whats wrong but in an 'I dont care' kind of way! "What's wrong with you?" I asked in an uncaring tone. "Didn't you hear Marshall? I have to share a cabin with Chad!" She said while ploping down on the couch. Ugh, time to start caring. "Well isn't that a good thing?" I asked. I knew she secretly had a crush on Chad. She was just in denial. I was okay with her liking him because i secretly like Skylar. But i would never tell anyone."Why would staying in the same cabin with a conceited jerk-face be a good thing exactly?"Was Sonny's response. "Because you like him"I said to her. "Wha? I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper!"She spoke in a high voice which clearly meant one thing:denial!!"You're in denial! I know you like him i mean it's pretty obvious."It's good to be smart sometimes! After that i leave the dressing room.

Sonny's point of view

How can Tawni think i like that jerkthrob?_Uhh because you do.._No i dont other me.I do not like Chad!"Wow Sonny, that hurts. I though we were becoming close friends."I turned around to see him, Chad Dylan Cooper. "What do you want Chad"I said in a cold voice. "I want to give you some tips if you're staying in the same cabin as me. Tip one, Don't touch any of my hair .Tip two, don't hide my mirror from me and tip three, don't pull any pranks with your friends from chuckle city."."Wow Thanks for giving me ideas to do!!"."I'm watching you Munroe"Chad said pointing at his eyes then to mine."Ew, Stalker"I jokingly said. "Not in that way!"He said as he left. Maybe this will be fun after all.

The next day we were all packed waiting outside our limo. As soon as the limo arrived we all stuffed in it. It was a long way from Condor Studios to the airport. The limo ride was loud because my cast and the MacKenzie Falss cast were arguing as usual and i could tell the limo driver was getting annoyed. We finally arrived at the airport. We all boarded the plane. I sat next to Tawni. Although it was a bad choice to sit beside her because she kept going on about how pretty she is and how she had to be stuck with Portlyn. This is gonna be one loooong plane ride.........

* * *

And That's it for chapter one! Sorry it isnt much, i'll update as fast as i can if i get past 10 reviewa! So Look down...See that button? No the one over here that says review? Wel press it and review !! Thaanks guys! -ChannyStemi


	2. Surfs Up, and jealousy too

Hey guys! I was kinda bummed I only got 3 reviews but im happy I got past 1 so im updating!

Disclaimer:Ugh, I hate this thing.. I don't own SWAC or any of the characters .

* * *

Sonny's point of view

We finally got to the airport in Hawaii. I couldn't wait to get off this plane! Not just because I wanted to see Hawaii but the fact that one annoying self-centered girl sitting right beside me! Sure Tawni and I are best friends but I can't stand self-centered people, like Chad! I walked off the plane and into the airport and as soon I got outside the airport I was frozen. I look at the beach and the swaying palm trees. Boy was it nice here!

Tawni's point of view

Wow was the first thing to come out of my mouth when I walked outside and onto a beach. I couldn't wait to meet cute surfer guys!! Marshall told us to unpack before we start doing anything else. When I got to my cabin Portlyn was already there unpacking her stuff and quickly. "Why are you in a hurry?" I asked her. "Because i just saw this cute surfer so im in a rush so i can find him and make him fall in love with me!"Was her Portlyn? Make him fall in love with you? Yeah that will happen! They'll only fall in love with me for my prettiness!Now i should start unpacking or all the cutest surfers will be taken!After I finished unpacking i was getting glamed up. Im done clothes! Now all i need is a little cocoa mocoa cocoa and I'm good to go! oh no! Where is my cocoa mocoa cocoa!!! No it can't be gone, i know i packed it! Where is it!

Chad's point of view

I went to my cabin and i was shocked to see it was so little! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do little! Who owns this place? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! Right after i finish packing. I was unpacking my stuff and Sonny came in. "Munroe" . "Hi Chad love to talk well actually not but i gotta go bye!". " Whoa why are you in a rush?" i asked wondering what was so important."I saw this cute surfer guy and i need to go before he is gone!!" Ok, wait, did she just say cute surfer's guy? I am way better for her instead of some srufer dude! "Why settle for a surfer guy when you've got Chad Dylan Cooper right here?" "Hahaha are you kidding me!"Sonny left the room laughing hard.I'm better then some surfer guy, right? I know I'm right. I'm just gonna have to prove to Sonny that I'm the best!

Sonny's point of view

I was rushing down to the beach and met up with a cute surfer guy. "Hi I'm Sonny!". "Hi Sonny, I'm Jason! Hey i know you, you're on that t.v show So Random!" Eep! He knows who i am!"Yeah and you're a surfer?"I already could tel that he was but why not ask him to keep a conversation going?"Yeah. You wanna try i could lend you my surf board.."As he said that i got scared because i didn't know how to surf! What am i gonna say? What if he only likes girls who surf?"I, uh, um, I don't know how to surf.."I stuttered."Oh that's okay. I can show you how! I mean if you want.."He wants to teach me?"Yea that would be great!" Yay!

Chad's point of view

I got down to the beach after unpacking and i see Sonny and some dude surfing! That guy is gonna get it! I walked up to Sonny and 'that guy over there'. " Hey Sonny how's it going?". " Oh hey Chad. This is Jason, Jason this is Chad."She introduced me to 'that guy over there who's name is Jason but i prefer to call him that guy over there'."Hey, I know you," Jason began."You're Chad Dylan Cooper from MacKenzie Falls!"So he knows me, who doesn't?"Yeah, hi"I said shaking his hand and squeezing it."Ow, ow"He cried out. "Chad, don't hurt him!"Sonny said defending him. "Sonny can i talk to you over there?"."Uhh, sure"."Why are you defending him, you just met him!"."Why do you even care?"uh-oh, what was i suppose to tell her? that im jealous? Nu-uh no way was i gonna tell her that."I-i don't." That probably didn't work."Suure Chad now leave me and Jason alone!"Sonny said and left.

Nico's point of view

I got to my cabin and all of ferguson's stuff were there. I guess he got here before me. I finished unpacking then decided to get Grady and pull a few pranks on Ferguson and Skylar. I called Grady. "Heey watsup nico my man?!"."Hey G i got an idea, we should pull some pranks on Ferguson and Skylar." "Yeah that will be great! I'll be there in a few minutes"."Okay see ya". I hung up and there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Grady right in front. Wow he was fast!

Chad's point of view

Stupid Jason. I was lying down in my bed when Sonny came in all humming and sighing. "Why are you so happy?"I asked."I just got a date with Jason!"Wait, WHAT!! How can she go on a date with 'that guy over there'!! I'll beat him, somehow....


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey i just wanted to tell you that i will never be continuing this story ever....**

**.**

**..**

**...  
**

**.....**

**........**

**.....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Hahaha Happy April Fools Day!! Just kidding! I will continue this story !  
**

**Hello viewers! Id like to thank BeYouBeBeautiful for bringing me up , This chapter is dedicated to you !**

**Disclaimer:If I owned SWAC I wouldn't be writing FanFiction now would I?**

—————————————————————————————————————**--**

**Chad's point of view**

How can she go out with 'that guy over somewhere' ??? "How can you go out with that guy?!" I was mad. "Because it's my life! And why would you care? "She asked and I panicked…."Uh, I-I don't!" That was so not believable! "Whatever, I'm not gonna waste my time arguing about how you care! Gonna go to Tawni to get ready for my date!" she left. She won't know what's coming .. Her date with him will be the worst date in her life. Now I'm off to tell 'that guy over somewhere' what Sonny 'likes' to do on a date ......

**Sonny's point of view**

Why would Chad even care who I date? He doesn't care about anybody but himself, right? I mean it's not like he likes me or anything. Now I'm heading over to Tawni's cabin gotta get ready for my date!

**Tawni's point of view**

Here I am in my room. I don't why I'm not out there enjoying myself. You see it all started when I went down to the beach…

_(flashback)_

"_Well Hello there" I said to some guy I saw who was by the way smoking hot!_

"_Uh, Hi I'm Drew. And you must be Tawni Hart from So Random!" "Yep that's me Tawni Hart!" "Well I've just gotta say… you're no good." Wai what!! Im good! And Pretty! "What do you mean?" "I mean that I don't even know how you got into show business!" Oooh he's gonna get it!! "Well then, I don't know why you were allowed into this world, shouldn't you be in another galaxy on the planet where you belong?!!" I said and slapped him in the face and left. _

_(end of flashback)_

Wow, Im nice … Anyways Im bummed out so Im just sitting here alone! Then I heard a knock on my door "come in" I said. When the door open…"AHHHH! WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!1????????!!!!

* * *

_(A/N) Cliffhanger!! This is my first time doing cliffhangers. I don't really like them for me but I just wanted to try it out! But if you dont like them either then let me know. Oh and sorry it's short, i dont feel like typing cuz it's 11:30 at night and i kist wanted to give you a chapter! Anyways Happy April Fools Day!!!  
_

_Oh look, there's a new review button! Click on it so it may have friends!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_


	4. Creepy Beyond All Reasons

Disclaimer:

Me:OMG..you're, you're…STERLING KNIGHT!!

Sterling:Yeah and guess what?

Me:(gasps) aliens are coming and they're gonna keep me in their spaceship until I tell them who ate the last piece of pie?? (eating pie and hides it)

Sterling:What? No, You don't own sonny with a chance!

Me:(sighs ) I know but I can still dream!(leaves)But first can I get a picture with you?

Sterling:(takes a picture)

**Previously on Sonny with a chance of vacations and mind reading…..**

"_WHO ARE YOU!!???!!"_

**Tawni's point of view**

"It's just me, Sonny"Oh it's was Sonny.(A/N didn't expect that did ya?)"Oh, it's you.". "Yeah, I need help getting ready for my date tonight."What! She got a date but I didn't! "Oh, I'm happy for you, but why is it that you got a date and I didn't?"I asked her."Oh, you didn't get a date? Im sorry Tawni. Maybe it wasn't the right guy."I guess she's right."Yeah back to your problem, I'll get my make-up kit!"I squealed and went through my stuff to find my make-up kit.

**Sonny's point of view**

"Wow Tawni, you did a great job!" I said I was wearing black skinny jeans with a red top and black belt. I wore a black jacket on top. "I know!"She said and I laughed. "Well I better get going, bye Tawni and thanks!"I said and left. I waited outside my cabin for Jason. I looked at my watch: 7:58. When I looked up I saw him. "Hey Sonny." He said. "Hi Jason.". "Shall we go?'He asked. "We shall" I answered as we walked. We arrived at a restaurant called _Big Island restaurant._ It was fancy I should say. He sat me down and sat across from me. I was looking at the menu. There was a lot to choose from. Just then a girl, the waiter, came up to our table. "Hello welcome to Big Island Restaurant. May I take your order."She asked. "Uh yes, I would like Jakie Rey's Ohana grill please" I said. "Ok and for you sir"She asked Jason."I'll have the same as her."he replied."Ok I'll be right back with your order"She said and walked away with our menus. "So how do you like it here in Hawaii?"He asked. "I like it a lot, it's very beautiful!" i said. We started talking and soon enough our meals came. Then we ate and he dropped me off at my cabin. I walked in seeing Chad watching t.v.

**Chad's point of view**

Ok so i didn't really go through with my plan considering i didn't know where 'that guy over somewhere' was. I was watching t'v when all of a sudden Sonny came in through the door sighing. I bet she just went on a date with 'that guy over somewhere' because of the fact that she was all dressed up fancy. "So,"I started "How was your date with, 'that guy over somewhere?"I asked. "Great it was totally," All of a sudden she fell, i think she tripped over my bag. She fell then a mirror falls on her. "SONNY!" I ran over to her lifting the mirror off of her. I take out my phone and call Blondie. "Hey Blondie, come to my cabin quick, Sonny tripped and a mirror landed on her." "I'm coming right away" Blondie said and hung up. Then i heard a knock on my door. Wow she's fast. I opened it. "How did you get here so fast?" i asked**. **"My cabin is right next to you smartie pants!!" Oh, right. Blondie tried shaking Sonny for a while. After a few minutes Sonny woke up.

**Sonny's point of view**

Whoa, what happened? "Sonny you're alive!" I heard Tawni scream and hugged me. _I hope she's okay. _"Yes Chad I'm okay, why do you care?" I asked him. "What, I didn't say anything!" he said. "But i heard you say, _I hope she's okay._" "I didn't hear him say that" said Tawni. _Is she going crazy? I didn't hear Chad say anything..._"I'm not going crazy Tawni! And i did hear him say it!"i said. "Wait, i didn't say that out loud, i thought that, and you heard...That only means...that hit made you able to read minds!"she said. Read minds? Me? No way! "No way!" i said. "Ok then, let's try it out."Tawni said. "guess what I'm thinking. _I am pretty, no one else can compare to meeee!! oooooo let's go to tawnitown!! _You're thinking:I am pretty, no one else can compare to meeee!! oooo let's go to tawnitown!" _What the heck is tawnitown?_ "and chad is thinking:What the heck is Tawnitown?" i said. "What, you can read minds!"Chad said. "Yeah....coool!"


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry but I won't be updating for a while due to the fact that I'm going to the Philippines for my grandpas funeral….But also, I could update there…IF….you get a lot more of your friends or people on fanfiction to read this story, it would help a lot! Thanks for all of you reviewers so far !!


	6. Author's Note 2

**Omgosh, Sorry I didn't update in like forever! I totally forgot about this ! ANYWAYS, I'm having MAJOR writers block on this . I will not be able to finish this story unless someone wants to co-write it with me and give me some ideas when I cant think of anything. Just send an e-mail, I'll only pick one so hurry up . Send me a message saying you wanna co-write this story with me and give me a chapter of what should go next and I'll pick the best one ! Sorry again guys but until then , bye ! Btw I was recently ChannyStemi but now I am xXSparklingEyesXx .**

~xXSparklingEyesXx


	7. Mind Reading Fun

Mmkay So, Maybe I DID Have An Idea Of What Could Go next, but I still need those co-writers so send me a message of your idea of a chapter and I'll post it on my story ! Thanks you guys for being soo patient, so here's Chapter 7

Disclaimer: …. Nothing …

Chapter Seven : Mind Reading Fun

Sonny's POV

Okay so, I'm still getting use to the fact that I can read minds . I mean, isn't it the most craziest thing ? Anyways, I know this may not seem like the Sonny everyone knows, but maybe I can have a little fun reading minds . That Bump on my head has changed me, I can use the mind reading for my own good ….

I turned to Chad who seemed to have the weirdest expression on his face . He Looked weirded out, nervous, sad and happy all at the same time ! I don't think it's even possible . "Chad, Why do you look like that?" I Said. "Huh, What ? Look like What?" His Response was . "You look weirded out, nervous, sad and happy at the same time .." .

"Oh, it's nothing . Just a crazy thing just happened, but I'm alright!" . I Don't think he's alright, let me read his mind. _Chad, try not6 to think of anything, try not to think of anything! Wait, you're thinking of not thinking about anything. Chad, stop, she'll find out all of your secrets! _So that's what he's scared of . I would never use my powers for bad ! Of course, the old Sonny Wouldn't, but maybe this new Sonny, would ….

Chad's POV

Oh No, What If She Reading My Mind right now ? What if she finds out my, secret ? That's not good, maybe I have to avoid her until she goes back to normal, wait, you're rooming with her for the rest of the vacation! Why did my life have to mess up ! I'll just think of … cupcakes .. ? _Cupcakes, really Chad? That's the best you could do ?_

Yes other Chad, It's the best I could do, I'm panicking here ! And you seem to not even care ! _That's cause I don't_ But You're Me So If I Get Humiliated, we both do so HA! "Chad?" Sonny Said Out Of The blue. "Yeah?" . Are you okay? You were blanking out for about," (she looked at her watch and then back at me "Seven Mintues!" Really? Seven Minutes? Wow .

Tawni's POV

It's Been Silent For Like 10 minutes now, Do they even know I'm still here ? "Uh Hello? Princess In the room!" "Oh Hi Tawni, Forgot you were here." What? How Can you forget Moi ? Yeah That's right i know french ! "You Know What ? I'm not Here anymore, Buh-Bye" . I Left The Room and went back to mine .

Sonny's POV

Okay So, Tawni Just Left, Chad Left The Room Panicking and now I'm All alone .. Maybe I'll Go see Jason ! I'll Read Chad's Mind Later . The New Sonny Is Here Now, And doesn't care about people's feeling that much anymore, and maybe she's here to stay ...

Zora's POV

So I Got Paired With Marta Who Plays Penelope On MacKenzie Falls . I Have A Feeling She's Evil, Why ? Beacause I Heard Her Evil Plan To Get Rid Of Sonny and make Chad LOVE her. She Even has an evil laugh, may i add that its the most TERIBBLE evil laugh in history !

Okay So I Know we all hate MacKenzie Falls but i know Chad and Sonny Like each other, and i also promised my parents i'd be nice on this vacation so i'm gonna Destroy Marta and her evil plan and get Sonyy and Chad together . Wow, this sounds abosolutely, NOTHING like me ! Mom and Dad will be so Proud ! Then I'll have all the cookies to myself and i won't get in trouble for eating the last cookie Cause it will be mine ! All Mine ! Mwahahahah !

Okay Normal Zora Back, Crazy cookie lover Zora Out ! Time to get to work !

Mmkay So here's Chapter 7, What You've all been waiting for, Again So Sorry ! and please message me about co-writing my story ! Thanks Bye :) Oh yeah, review please ! :D

xXSparklingEyesXx


	8. Misunderstanding

Thanks for The Reviews Guys ! I Logged On To See New People Read My Story And Now I'm So Happy I'm updating ! mmkay So Channygirl33 I Would Love For you To Co-Write . My E-mail Address Is so send me a message and ideas and Yeah ! Oh and emilyxx, Thanks For The Idea !

Disclaimer:If you Thought I Owned SWAC, Heh, You're Wrong .

Chapter 8: Misunderstandings

Sonny's POV

So I Went Down To See Jason And I Saw Him Down My The Shore . "Hi Jason." .

"Oh, Hey Sonny!" he replied.

Ooh ! Let Me try to read his mind to see what he's thinking ! _Wow, Sonny Looks Pretty cute Today, I Hope She Doesn't find Out I'm Cheating On her with Tawni .._

Oh .. WAIT, WHAT ! He's Cheating On Me, With Tawni ! But Just The Other day Tawni said she didn't meet any guys .

She's Gonna Get It ! Oh Wait, I Forgot About Jason .. Hey, I'm On _So Random!_, I'll do something random ..

So out of the blue I slapped Jason's face and walked away .

Now To Tawni . Evil Backstabber , Some Kind of "friend" she is !

Tawni's POV

I was in my room getting dressed up for my date with Jason ! I Don't know if I should because of the fact that I saw him with a brunette the other day . I'm not pretty sure who it was . I'm guessing it was Marta, but who cares, no one likes her.

Then all of a sudden I heard a knock on my door . "It's Open!" I said. Oh, it's Sonny, And She Looks Mad Like She's Gonna Tackle Me …. WOAH!

I Woke Up Lying On The Ground . I Wonder What Happened . "W- Why am I lying on the floor ?" I said still a little bit unconscious . "How Could You!" I Heard sonny say. "How could I look this pretty ? it's a gift!" I said proudly and smiled . "No! How Could you Date Jason ?" she said back.

What does she mean ? "Why would you care if I date Jason ? and how do you know him ?" i asked, "Because I'm dating him !" she said . So she was the brunette i saw ? Uh-Oh, I'm gonna get it from her . Though this seems nnothing like her . Usually she'd just yell at me , not tackle me and yell directly to my face ! Maybe the hit on her head made her this way .

"I thought you were my friend !" she said, i am ! Like i would know that she was dating Jason too . "So.. ?" she said . So What ? "Huh ?" i said confused. "Break up with him !" Excuse me ! She CANNOT tell me who to date ! "No! You can't tell me what to do ! this isn't like you Sonny!" i said, i'm completely mad now ! "Sonny's not here anymore, it's Alison, The dark side, for now and for the rest of your life you'll be dealing with her ." she said in a creepy tone. Creepy tone, Creepy Girl, Creepy Clothes, What's Next ? "Just Leave me and MY Boyfriend alone !" she said and left .

Whoa, Temper Issue ! So, should I Still Go On My Date with Him ? Ah, Who Cares About "Alison" . Jason's Cute . She Can't Stop Me ..

Chad's POV

I was fixing my hair in the mirror when all of a sudden Sonny came bursting in . She looked Very Angry . "Hey Sonny ! Why The Mad Face?" i said . "Leave me alone Chad!" she yelled. "Whoa ! I think you need to bring the Temper bar looooww ." i said in a joking matter, unfortunately, she didn't take it that way. "I think that you think that I'm not going to do anything to you because you think I'm sonny. Well Sonny isn't here. She's gone for good and Alison is here and will ruin your life if you ever make fun of me again!" she said in one big breath.

For me, i had NO IDEA what she had just said . all i heard was blah, blah, blah . Then She Pushed me and left . I fell onto the bed and rolled off onto the floor.

Then sonny Came back in again. But She Looked happy .. ? "Hey Chad, I'm Sorry For What i did, I don't know what came over me," am i really gonna buy this .. ? "Oh and by the way, i lost my mind reading powers so i can't read minds anymore ." she finished. Really ? Sweet ! I Can think all i want without being laughed at from Sonny !

Alison's's POV

"Oh and by the way, i lost my mind reading powers so i can't read minds anymore" i said to chad. Yeah right ! Like i'd really be telling the truth ! I'm pretending so i can find out what he's thinking for real . So Let's see, _Yes ! Now i can think all i want ! I LOVE Sonny ! HA, I Can Say It All I Want Cause She CAN'T Read My Mind !_ Love me, He .. Loves Me ? No way, no, no no ! Maybe this is a joke, Yeah ! Maybe he doesn't believe me and is trying to play a joke on me ! No way does CHAD, Love Me !

My POV

Unfortunately , The True Sonny Is Trapped Inside "Alison" . She can hear what Alison is saying, but she can't stop her from saying it . She can't read minds in it .

The Real Sonny's POV

What's Happening ? Why Am I Inside Me ? i Can't control what The mean me is saying ! I would never do these mean things to everyone ! I Have GOT to find a way to get the real me back ! But How ...

So There You go ! Chapter 8 . Please Review ! It Will make my day ! The More the reviews the faster the update ! :)

- xXSparklingEyesXx


	9. The Alison Side Of Me

Hey Guys ! Here's Chapter 9 ! Enjoy OH yeah, Channygirl33 PM Me, cause my e-mail address didn't show up on the other chapter.

Chapter 9 : The Alison Side Of Me

Chad's POV

So, I have no idea what Sony means.. "Alison's here and Sonny's gone" ? What does she mean ?

I'm pretty sure it was Sonny . But Alison is Sonny's real name, but what does that do ? I Know ! Maybe she's playing a prank on us ! Yeah, that's it ! Well she's not going to make a fool of me . I'll play along with her prank then ruin it . Sonny, Or should I say 'Alison' came into our cabin .

"So, 'Alison' " I said in a sarcastic tone . (A/N just think of how Freddie says 'melanie' on iCarly; iTwins ) "plan on Pranking anyone today ? " putting the emphasis on the 'pranking' "No, why do you say that ?" she replied. Oh, don't you play dumb with me Monroe ! I know what you're doing"

Alison's POV

Oh, don't play dumb with me Munroe . I know what you're doing." Chad said a little angry at me . Oh brother, he knows what happened . I looked around to see if anyone was around which was kinda stupid considering it was midnight and we we're in our cabin .

I grabbed Chad, tied him up with a rope which I don't know why I have and shoved him into our closet . Then I went to sleep . I'll deal with him tomorrow, right now I have to get some sleep. I Lied down on my bed and dozed off .

Chad's POV

Wow, this must me a big prank, I mean, it's midnight, does she have to go with the prank 24/7 ? crazy! Unfortunately for little miss not so sunshin-y .. okay that sounds weird but whatever, she doesn't know to tie a knot very well . I was able to sleep though, not wanting to wake up, I texted Blondie .

To:Tawni

From Chad

Hey Tawni, Blondie, whatever, Sonny has gone INSANE ! I think she's playing a prank on us but I think she's going too far .

To Chad

From Tawni

Hello ? it's midnight ! I need my beauty sleep ! Now about Sonny, I know, she's been acting strange lately. She even said she wasn't Sonny, But Alison . Does That seem normal to you ?

To Tawni

From Chad

I know ! She told me the Alison thing too . this is why we have to get to the bottom of this, get all the Randoms together and we'll figure this out .

To Chad

From Tawni

Okay, but not now, it's midnight ! btw, can't Sonny hear you texting or something ?

To Tawni

From Chad

No, She tied me up in a closet …

To Chad

From Tawni

HAHAHA You're locked in a closet !

To Tawni

From Chad

:/ Whatever . Let's meet up tomorrow at 9 am in your cabin . I'm sure Sonny/Alison will be dealing with that Jason kid . Okay ?

To Chad

From Tawni

To Chad

Okay, Bye .

I turned off my cell phone so Alison wouldn't wake up. I had to sleep in this closet !

**The Next Day**

Tawni's POV

Where's Chad ? He said 9 am and yet, it's 9:30 ! Then Chad came bursting into my door . "Where were you ? We agreed 9, it is now 9:30 !" I said angrily . "Sorry ! I took me a while to sneak away from Alison" he said . "Yeah, Yeah. So I was thinking-" I started but then again was interrupted by someone rudely bursting in kind of like Chad did . But this time it was Alison and she looked rather mad .

"AHA ! There you are Chad ! How did you escape my rope tie ?" she said furiously . "Well, this is how it goes, your rope tying … Sucks .. " Chad told her . "You're coming with me " Alison said before pulling all of us towards her room . Next thing I knew, I woke up tied into a rope along with Chad and my castmates . And this time, Alison got better at rope tying . I could tell this was not good, not good at all ..

**So there you go ! Chapter 9, My writers block is going away ! Maybe I can finish this story after all ! I already have a great ending so review and you'll get closer to the end of this story ! **

**-xXSparklingEyesXx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 !

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this, I own nothing .

Tawni's POV

"Sonny/Alison, whoever you are, are you crazy? By the way tying us up in a rope isn't THAT devious !" I let out all my anger at Alison. Who does she think she is?

"Oh, this is just the beginning" she said in a kinda creepy tone. Then all of a sudden I heard this .. Beeping sound ? Alison grabbed something out of her bag. "This here, is a bomb!" she explained to us like we were kindergarteners. A bomb? Why would she need a.. Ohh, I get it.. Hey! Who does she think she is to bomb us ? My pretty face will be ruined!

"The only way to break it is a powerful thing called love, but Sonny doesn't know if you guys love her or not. And you can't tell her right now, why? Because the more you talk, the faster this bomb blows." she said evilly. Wow, she's nice . "See you... Never!" she said, followed with an evil laugh. She can't leave us here! This cannot be happening, wake up Tawni, wake up !

A/N Sorry it's VERY short, it's the second last chapter so yeah. Review !


	11. Happy Endings, Kinda

Chapter 11! I'm happy and sad to announce that this is the last chapter :( Thanks to all my reviewers:

Wobbuffets at Dusk

BeYouBeBeautiful

ChannyRules

UNAREB

ilovesterlingknightxx

danity0o0

veeheart914

sprstrz

PurpleConverse323

GeorgieM

MirandaKP

emilyxx

ChocolateMush

SnoodleVamp

XxXBloneBabeXxX

GirlUdon'tMessWith

DariusWOW

you've made this my best story ever!

Mmkay so I'm guessing I'm boring you with all this talking so here's the story !

previously:

Tawni's POV

Who does she think she is to bomb us ? My pretty face will be ruined ! "Well i've got to go. See you, Never !" She said followed by an evil laugh. No, no, no, this cannot be happening, wake up Tawni, wake up !

**...**

Tawni's POV

I have to give it to her ! Oh wait, the more i talk the faster this bomb blows. Well this is a crisis and i have to get Sonny back ! "You guys follow my lead" i whispered to my cast and Chad. "Sonny wait!" i yelled. Alison turned around and said "Sonny? Sonny's long gone, it's Alison now." she ended. Time to show everybody that i care VERY deeply. "No. you might me Alison right now but i know Sonny's still in there. I'm not stopping until i get her back. She and i may fight a lot but she's the closest thing i have to a friend, and i'm not going to let you take that away from me . Sonny, we know you're still in there, Please help us .." i said pleadingly. "And why would you care so much about her Tawni?" she questioned. "because, we love you Sonny.." We all said. Then something unusual began to happen. "Oh no" Alison said. She looked worried. "they just had to use the power of love!" she said as colors formed around Sonny. Alison arose from Sonny's body. 'Tawni?" i heard. "S-sonny?" i stuttered. "Yeaaah" "SONNY!" We all yelled with joy. Sonny untied us from the rope and we all gathered for a group hug. Yup, even me. I'm just so glad Sonny is back and everything is back to normal.

**...**

Sonny's POV

Well here we all are, back at Condor studios. It's been rough but we got through it and destroyed Alison. We're all outside in the pouring rain. Then tawni took My cast inside and it was just me and Chad. "Sonny," Chad began "I'm Sorry" he said. "Sorry for what?" I asked. "The Alison thing was my fault. I left my bag on the floor and it was my tall mirror that just had to be there and-" Man, Chad can talk! Maybe this will shut him up .. 'and then you just started to be-" Then I Interrupted him, with a passionate kiss. I broke it and started to dance in the rain. He was just standing there amazed .. Then I saw a chicken on the road. And after that the chicken got run over... "Aw, Poor Chicken .." I said. And left with Chad back into the studio.

**...**

**OKay So weird ending but whatever. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
**


End file.
